


strange highs and strange lows

by mechromancer



Category: Left 4 Dead, Left 4 Dead 2
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Choking, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Spanking, its mainly smut who am i kidding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-18 05:58:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7302184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mechromancer/pseuds/mechromancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ellis does something risky.<br/>Nick gets pissed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is baby's first fanfic, so please be gentle
> 
> unbeta'd
> 
> also title taken from Strangelove by Depeche Mode, my fave new wave band

Ellis fucked up; he was man enough to admit it. Looking back on it now, yeah, it was a pretty dumb idea to try to climb up the back of a tank to smash it in the head with a guitar. But, seriously, how cool would it have been if it worked, huh? It woulda been pretty fuckin' sick.

This is what Ellis tries to explain to Nick as he has him held by the throat on a grimy wall in a grimy bathroom that he was dragged into by Nick after he, Coach, and Rochelle saved his ass before he could be smashed into a pulp by the tank he failed to climb up on.

"Nick, come on, man. Why're you so pissed? Everyone's- Nick you're ah-ha, you're kind of chokin' me here- everyone's fine! And, come on, you know it would’ve been awesome if it wor-"

Nick squeezes on his neck to get Ellis to stop rambling as he leans in to growl out close to Ellis's face, "It doesn't fucking matter if everyone is fine. It also doesn't fucking matter that it would have been 'super cool' if it worked. You do this all the fucking time and I am getting real sick and tired of you constantly almost getting yourself killed, Overalls."

Nick loosens his hold a bit so Ellis has a chance respond angrily, "Why are you actin' like you care, Nick? We both know you could give a rats ass about me and my safety."

"I don't care?" Nick tightens his hold again, almost completely closing off Ellis's airway, making him gasp and giving him a weird feeling other than fear that he does not want to think about at the moment. "Who is the one that is always right there patching you up after one of your stupid stunts? Me. Who is the one that watches your back when you go on a chainsaw wielding rampage? Me. Who is the one that gives you their pills, their adrenaline even though they might need it too? _Me_." With every word, Nick inches himself closer to Ellis until the southerner can feel his breath on his face and his legs pressed against his own. “Don’t tell me I don’t care, Ace.”

Ellis puts his hand on Nick's arm and taps to try to get him to loosen his hold, which he does after a few seconds. He starts to apologize as quickly as he can because he could feel heat pooling in his gut and he really doesn’t want to embarrass himself in a situation like this. "Nick, I- I'm sorry. I-"

Ellis can't breathe again, but not because of the hand around his throat. Nick is kissing him. For a moment, Ellis freezes in bewilderment, then, finally realizing that Nick, the guy he's been pining over for weeks is kissing him- _holy shit._ He kisses Nick back, putting his hands on Nick's face and twists his head a bit to give them a better angle. Nick bites Ellis's bottom lip and as Ellis opens his mouth in a gasp, Nick licks into his mouth. The southerner moans into Nick’s mouth and bucks his hips into Nick's. "Fuck, El.", Nick groans into the mechanic’s mouth as he pushes his leg in between Ellis's and grinds his hips back.

With Nick's leg keeping Ellis in place, the northerner releases his hold on his neck. He uses his now free hand to knock the mechanic's hat off and pushes his fingers through his curls only to grip hard and pull his head back so Nick could see his handiwork on Ellis's pale throat. Ellis gasps and looks down with half-lidded eyes at Nick lightly touching at the ring of bruises blooming around his neck with completely dilated pupils.

As Nick starts putting more pressure on the bruises, Ellis starts rolling his hips more against Nick's leg, feeling little sparks of pleasure with each touch and grind. Nick grinds back against him for a few seconds, then suddenly steps back. Ellis is about to ask if he did something wrong, but before he can, all the breath is knocked out of him as he is turned around and pushed back into the wall with his face turned to the side. Nick mouths on the back out Ellis's neck while he starts to grind his dick against Ellis's ass. Slowly, he moves his hand over Ellis's crotch and starts to palm his clothed dick.

Ellis writhes beneath him and in between heavy breaths moans out, "Ahh, shit, fuck me. Fuck, Nick!"

Nick groans and turns his head to sloppily kiss Ellis as he keeps grinding forward. Against his lips, he growls, "Fuck, kid. You want me to fuck you? Huh? 

Ellis breaths out, "Yesyesyes!" and moves his hands to the front of this coveralls to push them and his underwear down.

Nick mutters out a, "Fuck" and gets to work on his own pants. 

After both are naked from the waist down, Nick grabs at Ellis’s ass and starts to grind up against it while he kneads it, sometimes letting his finger dip in between and rub against his hole. “God, I can’t wait to get into this tight ass of yours, El.” Ellis hums in agreement. Suddenly, Nick’s hips stutter and stop. Ellis dreamily keeps rolling his hips till Nick puts his hands on his hips and stops him. He sighs and asks, "You wouldn't happen to have lube, would you Ellis?" 

Ellis, who had been ready to complain for Nick stopping him, shuts his mouth, then opens it again to reply, "Uh no, I don't." 

Nick sighs and puts his forehead on the wall next to Ellis's head, "Fucking apocalypse." The gambler then throws his head back up and pronounces, "Well, I guess we'll just have to improvise. Shame I won't get to fuck that perfect ass of yours, though." 

Suddenly Ellis feels Nick slide his dick between his thighs and he gasps as the tip of the northerner's dick rubs against his balls. Nick moves his hands to Ellis's hips, then down to his thighs which he pushs together and asks gruffly, " Hey, El, can you squeeze your legs together for me, babe?"

The southerner's face reddens at Nick's term of endearment but does as he is told. He’s rewarded with a hand on his dick. Nick squeezes the length, then starts pumping as he starts thrusting between Ellis's thighs, slick with sweat and Nick's pre-cum. 

Soon, Nick's thrusts become erratic and he starts muttering nonsensical phrases into the skin on the back of Ellis's neck. His hand on Ellis's dick becomes almost punishingly fast until it completely stops and Nick lets out a guttural moan of "God, El!", cumming all over the back of Ellis's legs, making him shudder. 

After a few seconds of motionlessness, Nick grabs Ellis by the shoulders and turns him around again, pushing his back against the wall.

Nick leans in to kiss him, but this time, it isn’t rough or sloppy, it’s actually kind of chaste, maybe even sweet. One of Nick's hands caresses his cheek, while the other goes back down to jerk off Ellis’s leaking cock. Ellis can feel the heat building in his gut, he knows he’s close, but he needs something more. He leans back from the kiss and when Nick looks at him questioningly, Ellis grabs Nick's hand from his cheek and moves it down to his neck. Nick looks down, then back up with wide eyes, "Fuck, really?"

Ellis squeeze Nick's hand till he starts to squeeze his own on Ellis's throat and as his eyes roll back in pain/pleasure, he gasps out, "Yeah - yeah Nick- please ."

Nick keeps jerking him off as he squeezes harder on the mechanic's throat, making Ellis start to see black spots in his vision. Ellis keeps making choked off moans the tighter Nick squeezes and right as he starts to feel like he’s going to black out, Nick swipes his thumb into Ellis's slit and Ellis sees stars.

\---

When Ellis comes back to himself, he can feel cum all over his chest and drying cum between his thighs, and honestly, he hasn't felt this good since before the world went to shit.

"Fireball. Hey, _kid_ , come on, who knows if Ro and Coach are still waiting for us out there." 

Ellis opens his eyes to see Nick as put together as ever. “Oh.” Suddenly, Ellis remembers that he has a life outside of having sex with Nick in a gross bathroom and gets to work on pulling his clothes back on, wishing that running water was still a thing. Soon Nick and Ellis are walking out of the bathroom trying to look as normal as possible. Or, as normal as two people could look with one of them having a ring of bruises around his neck and both with faces red with exertion.

Before they get to where Coach and Rochelle were chatting on a bench, Nick suddenly grabs Ellis's hand and when Ellis turns to look at him, Nick is still facing forward and starts, "Hey, El, can you at least try to be a little more careful from now on? I- we all need you, you know?" 

Ellis looks down at their hands and replies, "Yeah, I'll try."

  
Nick smiles and squeezes his hand. As they get closer to Coach and Rochelle, he lets go, but even as they finally make it over to them Ellis can still see a small smile playing on Nick’s lips.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellis didn't learn his lesson the first time.

“Nick, please open the door! Come on, man! I’m sorry!”

“Leave me alone, Overalls. I am _really_ not in the mood for this right now.”

Ellis slumps down against the door. He really was sorry; he knew Nick asked him to try to be more careful, but shit happens, you know? It wasn’t totally his fault that he accidentally tapped his head against a car as he was trying to do combat rolls. Okay, it was totally his fault, but how cool would it be to be able to roll away from the zombies attacking you? Really cool. 

Of course, the car’s alarm went off right as he, very lightly, tapped it with his head and attracted a horde of zombies right to him. 

He’s fine, though! He only got a couple of scratches from the zombies and none of them were very deep. 

Nick didn’t speak again after what happened, and once they got to the safe house, he stomped his way upstairs and slammed the door of one of the bedrooms. 

The other three watched him go, then Rochelle rolled her eyes, “Well he’s in quite a mood today.” 

Coach chuckled and replied, “Yeah, I’ll say. Well, why don’t we scrounge for some food around here and let him simmer down from whatever’s got his panties in a twist.” 

Coach and Rochelle began to walk the kitchen but turned around when they noticed Ellis still standing at the stairs, “El, you comin’?” Coach asked. 

Ellis turned to the others and replied “Um, I think I’m gonna go talk to Nick.” before turning back and running up the stairs. 

\---

Ten minutes later and he’s still sitting against the door, all but given up on Nick letting him in to apologize.  Suddenly, the door opens and Ellis finds himself flat on his back, looking up at a smirking Nick, wearing a t-shirt (probably stolen from somewhere in the room) and briefs. “Jesus, El, you’re still sitting here?” He waves his arm gesturing to the room, “Well, you might as well come in.” 

As Nick walks to the bed to sit down, Ellis quickly gets up and rubs the back of his head with his hand. “I just wanted to say I’m sorry, Nick. I know you told me to be more careful and I swear I was tryin’, I just made a little mistake was all.” 

“Yeah, yeah kid. I know.” He pats the bed next to him to get Ellis to come and sit and continues, “I just don’t know what to do to make you learn your goddamn lesson.” He stops for a second and chuckles, “Like what do I have to do, spank you?” 

Ellis freezes where he is standing after making his way to the bed in front of Nick and looks at Nick with wide eyes, then quickly attempts to school his face into a smile and a laugh, “Heh, I think I’m a bit too old for that, Nick.” 

Nick notices his obvious panic and smiles like the cat who got the cream, “Well, El, you do tend to act like a kid, so maybe you need to be punished like one.” The northerner suddenly grabs the front of Ellis’s shirt and pulls him forward so they could look each other in the eye. His voice turns into a whisper and his eyes get darker. “Do you want me to spank you, Ellis?”

The southerner’s heart goes into overdrive. Ever since what happened in that bathroom a week ago, neither of them talked about what had happened. Ellis barely even knew what he would say. Before Nick, he had never even been with a guy before, didn’t even know he was into guys. He still can’t believe he got off on being choked and he really can't believe that he was getting hard at the thought of Nick spanking him, but Ellis guesses that the zombie apocalypse might as well be the time for self-discovery.

“Y-yeah, I do.”

Nick tugs on his shirt again and pats his own lap, “Okay, hop on, sport.”

Ellis quickly climbs on Nick’s lap, lowers his hips on Nick’s thighs, and buries his face into the bed sheets to hide his blushing face. The northerner makes a “nu-uh” noise and knocks off Ellis’s hat to get his fingers in his hair and pull his head out of the sheets, causing the other to make a little breathy noise, “ No hiding your face, El, I need to be able to hear you cause you’re going to be counting. How much do you want, anyway?” 

“Um, t-ten?”

Nick nods and looks down at the mechanic’s ass. “Hey, El, take off your pants for me.” 

Ellis lifts his hips to untie his coveralls, then pulls them down and off. Nick makes a pleased noise and grabs at the southerner's ass through his briefs muttering under his breath, "Good boy."

Ellis unconsciously bucks his hips at the words and as Nick grabs his hips to keep him still, the gambler whispers, “ You like that? You want to be a good boy for me?”

The southerner nods his head wildly and moans out, “Yeah, yeah I’ll be good for you. I'll be so good, I promise.” 

“Good.” Nick says as he starts to pull down Ellis’s briefs, “ Are you ready to count?” 

“Y-yeah.” 

The first strike comes down hard and it sends a thrill down Ellis’s spine. He manages to squeak out a “One!” as his cock twitches. The second through sixth smacks serve to rile him up more, all he can focus on is his dick rubbing pre-cum against Nick’s thigh every time Nick smacks his ass. 

Nick seems to notice that Ellis is getting slightly distracted away from his punishment, so he suddenly slaps the mechanic’s ass the last four times in quick, harsh succession.

“H-ah, seven! E-eight! Nine! Ten!” 

By the end of it, Ellis feels tears falling down his cheeks and he is practically humping Nick’s thigh. “N-nick, I-I need-”

“Shhh, come here kid.” Nick grabs Ellis by the waist and helps him up so the southerner can sit on his lap. Ellis he puts his arms around Nick's shoulders and moves his head bury in the side of Nick’s neck. He closes his eyes and tries to remember how to breathe. Nick threads his fingers through Ellis’s hair then brings the southerner's forehead to his to whisper, “You're such a good boy. I think you deserve a reward, don't you?” 

Ellis raises his eyes to Nick’s and nods. Nick leans back for a second and when he comes back he’s holding a small bottle in his hand and as a wide grin on his face. “Well, you're just in luck, kid, cause look what I found yesterday.” 

Ellis grabs the bottle and laughs, “Holy shit, man! Where'd you get this?” 

“Remember the office building we went through yesterday? Some classy guy kept a bottle of this in his desk.” Nick winks as he takes the bottle back, “Lucky for us, huh?”

“Yeah, I'll say” Ellis responds with a smile as he pushes Nick to lay down on the bed. He follows the northerner down for a kiss. Nick grabs the back of Ellis’s neck and deepens the kiss. While the southerner is distracted, Nick suddenly flips them around and asks into Ellis’s mouth, “So how do you want to do this, El?” 

Ellis blushes, lowers his eyes, and mutters, “Um, I’ve never really done this before, with a guy ‘n all, so I don't really know.” 

Nick raises his head and looks down at Ellis, “Wait, I was your first time with a guy before? I mean, I just figured after you asked last time…” 

“Well, it _was_ kind of in the heat of the moment, but it doesn't mean I don't want to. I trust you, Nick.” 

Now it was Nick’s turn to blush- _Nick? Blushing? Holy shit._ \- but instead of getting embarrassed, he just leans down and kisses Ellis again until they both have to lean back to gasp for breath. When Nick gets himself together he states, “So, we could do it with you on your stomach, or on your back. It would probably be easier on you with you on your stomach, but-” 

“I, uh, I want to see you.” Ellis interrupts.

“That’s what I was hoping you’d say”, Nick replies with a smile.

Nick gets off of Ellis and moves down to the mechanic’s legs. He grabs Ellis’s legs and pushes them up as the southerner watches with a blush, “Okay, spread your legs for me, babe” Ellis complies as Nick grabs the bottle of lube. Soon, Nick is leaning over Ellis with his finger rubbing the other’s hole, which feels surprisingly amazing. The northerner threads the fingers on his other hand through curly locks and asks, “You ready?” 

“Y-yeah.” 

Ellis stops breathing as the first finger is pushed in. It’s weird, but it definitely doesn't feel _bad._ He can feel Nick wiggling his finger around until- “O-oh my god, what was that?!” 

Ellis can hear Nick's grin in his reply, “That, El, is your prostate.” 

Nick begins to trust in and out with the finger, pushing on the southerner’s prostate with every thrust, earning him moans and light gasps. After one particularly loud moan, Nick slows down and asks, “You ready for another one?” 

Ellis pulls Nick down for a sloppy kiss before repeating, “Yeahyeahyeahyeah” against his mouth.

Soon Nick is stretching Ellis with his two fingers, and it _burns._ At one point, Ellis makes a groan of more pain than pleasure so the gambler takes it upon himself to lick his other hand and wrap it around Ellis’s cock. With the distraction of the hand jerking off his dick and Nick trying to hit the southerner’s prostate after every few thrusts, the pain of the stretch seems to go away and leaves a full feeling that Ellis kind of likes.

Nick notices him relaxing and adds a third finger to stretch him out even more. The burn is back again, but now it's more of  a good kind of burn that makes Ellis gasp and writhe on the gambler’s fingers after a few minutes. 

As Nick finger fucks the southerner, he moves his mouth down to Ellis’s exposed neck and sucks until he makes a nice dark bruise just above the collar of his shirt. 

Ellis breathes out a laugh, “W-why Nick, are you claimin’ me? You know Rochelle’s like a sister to- _ha_ \- to me, she ain't competition.”

Nick raises his head and starts to thrust his fingers slighlty harder, “ Yeah, well what about that Zoey girl?”

Ellis’s eyes widen and he barely groans out, “Wait, were you j-jealous?" 

Nick lowers his head down and to start on another hickey. Before he starts, he mutters, “Pff, no.” 

“Ha! You are such a lia- _Oh fuck!”_ Ellis moans out as Nick bites down on the new bruise he was making, almost drawing blood. 

Nick raises his head with a smirk and stops his fingers, “You ready?” 

“Yeah, yeah I’m ready.”

Ellis closes his eyes as Nick slowly pulls out his fingers. He feels kind empty without them. 

He opens his eyes a few seconds later when he hears shuffling and sees Nick taking off his shirt and briefs. He  stares at the skin revealed, then looks up to see Nick wink at him, “Like what you see, sport?” 

Ellis looks down with a blush and notices that he still has his shirt on. He reaches down to pull it off, but Nick gets to it before him and slowly pulls it off for him. Ellis blushes under the gambler’s attention. He’s not ashamed of his body by any means, but he's never had someone look at it so _hungrily_ before. 

After Nick finally gets the shirt off of Ellis, he pushes the southerner back down. The gambler grabs the bottle of lube and gets some out to slick on his length before leaning back over Ellis and putting their foreheads together. As they both look at one another, Nick starts to slide in, catching little resistance. Ellis’s eyes flutter shut and his hand goes into Nick’s hair as the northerner slides further in. 

Soon, Nick bottoms out and stays still until Ellis opens his eyes back up and, with a light pull of Nick’s hair, smiles, “Okay, I'm ready. Show me a good time Mr. Gamblin’ Man.” 

Nick winks, “I can show you so much better than a good time, Overalls.” 

Ellis rolls his hips and when Nick’s breath hitches, breathes out, “Prove it.” 

Nick moves his hands to harshly grasp the southerner’s hips and pulls back just to push all the way back in. As Ellis gasps, Nick licks into his mouth, kissing Ellis as he sets a slow, but hard pace, pulling almost all the way out, then pushing back in, causing to gasp after every thrust. After a few thrusts, Nick brushes up against Ellis’s prostate, making the mechanic moan into Nick’s mouth, “There, _oh fuck_!”  Nick gets his angle changed and rams right into Ellis’s prostate with almost every thrust. 

Soon Ellis and Nick are not kissing so much as gasping into each other's mouths with each thrust. Ellis can feel himself getting close, so he makes to reach down to grab his dick, but before he can, Nick grabs his hands and moves them above his head, “Nuh-uh, no touching yourself. Be a good boy and keep your hands up here, okay?”

Ellis nods, “O-okay.”

Nick continues his slow thrusts and it's driving Ellis insane. He's _so_ close, but Nick really seems to be enjoying teasing him, so he quickly resorts to begging, “Nick, please, I- I’m real close, I need- I need you.” 

“What do you need me to do, El?” the northerner asks teasingly. 

“ _God_ , just touch me, please.” 

Ellis groans as Nick finally gets his hand on the southerner’s dick. Nick also decides to relent on his tortuously slow thrusts and speeds up to match the hand on the Ellis’s dick. 

“Ah-h, Nick, _fuck!_ I'm gonna-” Ellis chokes as Nick delivers a particularly hard thrust. 

“Are you gonna come?” Ellis nods and Nick pumps his hand on Ellis faster, paying a lot of attention on the glands near the tip, “Then do it, come for me, babe.”

Ellis lets out a silent scream as his orgasm punches out of him and a few thrusts later, Nick follows with a low groan, filling Ellis up.

Nick stays laying on Ellis for a few seconds before getting up to pull out, making Ellis sigh at the empty feeling he left behind. Also, the cum dripping out of him feels kind of gross. Nick leaves the room and comes back a few seconds later with a wet washcloth to get Ellis cleaned up. 

As Nick washes him off, Ellis closes his eyes. He must have passed out a couple minutes after, because the next time he opens them, the room is dark and Nick is curled up against him lightly snoring. He smiles and closes his eyes again, only to be woken up about 10 seconds later by Coach slamming open the door and yelling, “You two get some damn clothes on and take watch! Me ‘n Ro are not going to stay up all night just cause y’all decided to get it on with each other!”

Nick sits up and rubs his eyes as Ellis frantically gets up to get dressed, “Jesus, Coach, calm down. We'll be down there in a second.”

\---

A few minutes later, Nick and Ellis are sitting on a fairly clean couch in the living room of the safe house.

“Hey El?”

Ellis turns his head from where he was cleaning his shotgun, “Yeah?”

Nick rubs the back of his neck and looks off to the side of Ellis, “I know that we got a little, uh, sidetracked earlier, but, kid, I really need you to be more careful, so no more dumb action movie moves, okay? You're kind of the only one keeping me sane around here and I, uh, don't want to lose you.”

Ellis smiles and bumps his shoulder into Nick’s, “Yeah, okay. No more risky moves.”

Nick bumps his shoulder back with a small smile, “Good." 

After a few seconds of silence Ellis quietly asks, “So, definitely no more combat rolls? Even if I can do them really well and the last time was just a fluke?" 

Nick sighs, “No, El. No combat rolls.” 

Ellis hums, “How about jump kicks? That’d be cool. It's probably not that hard either...” 

“ _El_ …” Nick growls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this is the end. I think.  
> Hope you guys enjoyed it!


End file.
